Letters To Tris
by Percy-Jackson1003
Summary: Letters to tris. Third book spoilers! Tobias writes to tris.
1. Chapter 1

**Letters to Tris**

**Chapter one**

_Tris, I know you can't read these but I need you to know. I remember seeing you jump and I knew there was something special about you. Seeing you first in training made me laugh. Then, you started getting better and I knew that you were determined. I knew that you weren't like the others. I knew that you were special. _

_Tris, Today I was practicing with knives and I remembered the time I had to throw knives at you. If I wanted to hurt you I would've but I couldn't ever hurt you. _

_Dear Tris, Zeke and I were zip lining today. It's really fun. I never thought I would like it. It would've been better with you with me. Tomorrow I'm going to teach Caleb how to really shot a gun. I hope he catches on better than you_.

**More to come. Sorry so short I'm trying to write short letters to Tris. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Letters For Tris**

**Chapter Two**

_Dear Tris, _

_Today was hard. I keep remembering you in all I do. It's getting hard. I don't think I will ever move on. You were the one for me and now you're gone. Sorry, Tris, sorry. _

_Dear Tris, _

_It was better today. I went gun shooting with Caleb. He's getting better, but he still needs improvement. He helps me. He lets me talk about you. He's a good friend to have. _

_Tris, I feel better. Caleb shot his first target today. He makes me laugh. He wants to go zip lining with Zeke and I. So tomorrow we will go. I wish you were here to come with us. My friends are helping me. I think if it weren't for them I would be a mess. _

**Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Letters to Tris**

**Chapter three**

_Dear Tris, _

_Caleb is feeling feverish. So today he spent his time in bed. I didn't go shooting with him so I went to visit my mother. She let me talk about you. I like her company. _

_Tris, _

_Caleb is getting really sick. Now I fear for him. I tell him stories about our time training in Dauntless and in _

_Return he tells me about his practice in Erudite. He tells me how he hates how he betrayed you. _

**Please review! More letters to come!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Letters To Tris**

**Chapter four **

_Dear Tris,_

_The doctor says that Caleb only has a few weeks to live. I'm really sad because I'm losing very one around me. I talk to my mom, and sometimes Zeke about you. But Caleb was a piece of you. _

_Dear Tris,_

_Caleb is very sick. Today I visited him. He tells me he can't wait to see you. But I differ from that I don't want him to go. Tris, I need you. _

_Dear Tris,_

_Caleb gets worse each day. I hate seeing him ill. I need someone here with me. I need you. Tris, I need you. _

**Please review! More to come!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Letters to Tris**

**Chapter five**

_Dear Tris,_

_Caleb died today. His funeral is this weekend. I'm really down. I can't believe he's gone. People say something about it and it reminds me each time. Tris, is he with you? At least your family is together again. _

_Dear Tris,_

_Today was his funeral. I can't stop crying. He was my friend. It was a sad funeral. They ask people to say a few words but I couldn't do it. I was too sad. _

_Dear Tris,_

_I'm feeling better today. I went to see my mother and we talked. Then, Zeke and I went shooting and zip lining. It really help me get my mind off things. _

**Please review. More to come. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Letters to Tris**

**Chapter six**

_Dear Tris,_

_War has broken out. People had a debate on the new government plans. Some wanted one guy to win other another guy. They're names were Jack and Frank. I want Frank to win because Jack believes that we should go and punish those who do wrong without questioning them. Frank wants me to help him with the war. I hope I do good. _

_Dear Tris,_

_Today Peter and I planned out the defense of were we are. We are in the Dauntless section. Which is good because I feel close to home. Peter is still annoying but is good to have around. Jack hasn't attacked yet but I feel he will soon._

_Dear Tris, _

_I was right. He attached today. They are strong but I can handle it. I like having a purpose. Peter and I have to go plan some more. So bye. _

**Please review. More to come.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Letters to Tris**

**Chapter seven **

_Dear Tris,_

_Peter and I practice shooting today. It was fun. Of course I won with the most hit targets. We have a rematch tomorrow. _

_Dear Tris,_

_Unfortunately we didn't have our rematch because Jack attacked again. Have haven't attached him just yet because we have something big planned._

_Dear Tris,_

_He attacked again today. He really doesn't want us to have a rematch. It's okay because I know I would've won. I have to go plan now. Bye._

**Please review. More to come. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Letters to Tris**

**Chapter eight**

_Dear Tris, _

_Finally, Peter and I got our rematch and as always I won. So remember when I told you we have something big planned well I'm now going to tell you because I might not get the chance to again. We have located their base and I alone will go their and upload all their plans to the Dauntless computers. I have a 99.9% chance of being captured afterward and most likely be killed. I said yes to this because I rather have the future of this city saved than me who lives in the passed. I'm sorry, Tris. Maybe I'll see Caleb and you soon. _

_Dear Tris,_

_This is my last letter because tomorrow I'm going to their base. I've said my good byes to Zeke, Peter, and my mother. I just wanted to say good bye to you and hopefully say hello later. But for now good bye. _

**The end. Please review! **


	9. Epilogue

**Letters to tris **

**Epilogue **

Zeke and Peter watch as the information flooded into the Dauntless computer. He did it. Tobias did it. All their plans for attack right here. Plans for Jack's government. All the things they needed to win.

"Have you heard anything from Tobias?" Zeke asked Peter and in return he shook his head no. "Do you think he made it?" Peter looked up at him with tears in his eyes.

"Maybe it's what he wanted for us to go on and for him to finally be with the one he loves." Peter got up to tell Frank what they got.

"It sounds selfish. Did he even think of the ones he would hurt?" Zeke was now starting to cry.

"Neither did Tris. I mean look at it from Tobias's stand point. The person you love dies to save her brother, soon to be best friend, who later dies. Would you want to live in that kind of world?" Peter was now heading out of the room to tell Frank what they find out. Leaving Zeke to think about what he said.

He was right even though his best friend died, Uriah, but at least he still had Shauna. A world without her would be a world where the sun wasn't shining at all.

**_A Few Weeks Later_**

When Frank was over the government they found out what really happened to Tobias. He got the information and had almost escaped when someone shoot him. They didn't mean to kill him they only meant to shoot his leg to slow him down. But unfortunately they did kill him. He finally was now with the love of his life.

**The End. Please review! **


End file.
